This invention relates to a traffic signal device and, more particularly, to a portable device which is easily rotatable to discrete positions for presenting an illuminated sign which alerts motorists to a traffic condition.
It is known that highway and bridge construction or repair often requires the flow of traffic to be slowed, stopped, or rerouted. This type of traffic control is often accomplished through placement of traffic signs along the roadway and/or by a flagman standing near an active lane of traffic while holding a portable "slow" or "stop" sign. The flagman must maintain this unavoidably unsafe position in order to alert motorists to the presence of more workers ahead.
The danger to flagmen and construction crews is greater during nighttime hours when visibility is diminished. Unfortunately, road crews frequently conduct operations requiring traffic stoppage or diversion at night to take advantage of generally lighter traffic or cooler temperatures. Reflective vests worn by construction workers or reflective road signs provide only marginal utility as they become visible to a motorist only when the automobile lights shine directly upon the reflective surface and are directly reflected back to the motorist.
It is therefore desirable to have a portable traffic signal device which promotes the safety of both motorists and road construction workers by alerting distant motorists to an upcoming traffic condition and by aiding motorists in reading the traffic sign itself.